victor_hugo_picturesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Action of Victor
The Action of Victor is a 2006 American action science fiction crime film directed by Richard Eyre, produced by Nina Jacobson, Megan Elison, Jamie Patricof and starring Mark Wahlberg, Colin Farrell, Samuel L. Jackson, Tom Sizemore and Brian Markison. The Action of Victor was released in theaters on May 11, 2006. This movie get a $91 million and box office $561.5 million. Any the first The Action of Victor trilogy, Making it the second highest-grossing animated film of 2006. A sequel, The Action of Victor: The Agent War was released in May 2009. Plot In 2045, Victor Mendoza has 38 years old. New Work City has forever to be clear think of street. Victor is a badass they're used gun and smokes. if the call police arrested, Victor was going to jail, they're happend to wanted. What ever will be of the dark world. Villain was name Mr. Villanous NYC (Val Kilmer) will be destroyed the world. and Victor Ochoa killed that villanous. Cast * Mark Wahlberg as Victor Mendoza, a king 38-year-old, a spy FBI agent. * Colin Farrell as Cristian Mendoza * Samuel L. Jackson as Sam Johnson, a kind of 45-year-old and good idea for Victor * Tom Sizemore as Michael Johnson * Brian Markison as Elias Johnson Production In January 1993, Warner Bros. picked the film to be how is Victor's life action film, to became released in May 1995. Then just like a action film, Mel Gibson had to join the film since Lethal Weapon. and John McTiernan had a director rights. and Morgan Creek Productions had to do a production company rights and its distributed by Warner Bros., it no longer released in May 1995. Now it released in June 1998. In April 1997, Warner Bros. and Morgan Creek Productions is no longer pick the distribution, and it's delayed. 20th Century Fox had to distribution rights. Mel Gibson left the cast. Will Smith had to join the cast and its action film since Independence Day film. John McTiernan is no longer director. Richard Erye had to join a director. and to be released in May 2001. Silver Pictures had to rights a company Fox's film. Now it's released in June 2003. In Late 2000, Fox are no longer had distribution rights. and Victor Hugo Pictures had to distribution rights and its Victor's life. Morgan Creek Productions and Original Film had to rights a company production instead of Silver Pictures. Will Smith left the cast. and It's no longer to released June 2003. In August 2004, Mark Wahlberg joined the cast, and it's released in May 2006. It will began to filming a late 2005. Filming It begans to Late 2005, it has in car chase and bike. So, there is scene in movie. Music This film musics composted by John Williams, this score album was released on April 30, 2006 by Victor Music Group. Released The Action of Victor was theatrical released on May 26, 2006, it former release on May 1995, June 1998 or June 2003., it change and pushed back to 2006. Home media The Action of Victor was released DVD on September 26, 2006. It released on Blu-Ray on April 24, 2007. and 4K Ultra HD released on June 20, 2017 made by Victor Hugo Pictures Home Entertainment Video game * Main article: The Action of Victor: The Video Game In early June 2006, Electronic Arts and Victor Interactive made it based on film, released in June 2, 2006 for Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable and Xbox. and November 14, 2006 for Xbox 360 and Wii. any last Victor Interactive game, Victor made a Victor Hugo Pictures Games. This game is Rated T. Reception Box office Opening cinema get the number one at the box office in United States. Very begin a box office grosseed a $561.5 million and budget grossed $91 million free. The box office grossed with through a film begin. Victor Hugo Pictures made it a box office and budget grossed of The Action of Victor. In USA grossed in $561 million number one at the box office, to be days in year ago. a design production of gun bullet shoot visual effect a CGI. which is pretty decent. Critical response a The Action of Victor got a mixed review, a Rotten Tomatoes reported the film 91% previews a critics, reviewed the film positively, with an average rating of 8.6/10 IMDb at on. a box office awesome people like it. Very decent. the film is underrated film by Victor Hugo Pictures. The film is Rated PG-13 (MPAA).Category:Films Category:Victor Hugo Pictures films Category:The Action of Victor Movies Category:2000 Category:2006 Category:Films directed by Richard Eyre Category:The Action of Victor Category:PG-13-Rated films Category:Action films Category:Sci-Fi films Category:Crime films Category:Co-produced films Category:The Action of Victor Franchise Category:Spy films Category:American action thriller films